


naughty

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Letters, Mild Smut, Naughty, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smutty, Sweet/Hot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it’s the (possible) beginning of a letter exchange while Inquisitor Lavellan is on one of her missions. Cullen decides to answer one of her questions a bit more detailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luluchenofdarnassus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luluchenofdarnassus).



> Still owing luluchenofdarnassus a sweet piece of Cullen x Jadzia Lavellan smut including something new to try and her on top for those two innocent cinnamon rolls.
> 
> It’s my part of an skilltrade and you may decide if my fic does enough honor to justify the beauty of my icon (see on tumblr under pixiedurango) that was what lulu created for me. I think nothing ever can, but at least I tried!

 

[A letter delivered with Jadzias personal raven]

Dearest Cullen,

it’s been weeks now and being without you gets harder and harder every day. Last night I had the strangest dream. It was about you and me. First I was confused and a bit startled but at the same time strangely excited and I liked the feeling how my heart was beating when I woke up. It all reminded me of when we are together making love. Do you have such dreams about me, too? And if so, would you mind telling me more about them? I hope you don’t find me silly, asking about things like this, but I have no one around to ask about information instead. (unlike you would have me discuss matters like that with The Iron Bull, Sera or Dorian.)

I can’t wait for your reply. Always yours. -Jadzia.

~   ~   ~

_Cullen read her letter again and again during the day. She simply was adorable. Like a blooming rose becoming more beautiful every day._

_And Maker, he missed her!_

_He was not quite sure whether she wrote this letter with a cheeky intention or out of pure innocence but while he still was contemplating which of both possibilities was more likely possible he found himself allured by the idea that she might have intended to explore new things in their relationship._

_He decided to bring this delightful cheekiness to the test while he would answer her letter tonight._

_And when finally his duties for the day were fulfilled, he took parchments and quills upstairs to his bedroom. First he had tried to write right away from his desk but soon he felt that the right mood was missing which he intended to express through his words._

_So he lit the spartan room with a bunch of candles and stripped him self out of his coat and boots and after a moment of consideration he also took off his tunic._

_Only dressed in his breeches was the warm candlelight playing shadows on the pale skin of his muscular chest and  he finally let himself down on his bed, stuffing the pillows in his back and taking the quill._

~   ~   ~

My Beloved,

first of all let me tell you how much I miss you. Though you don’t write anything about it, I assume that you are well and save and healthy and I thank the Maker for this.

Dear Jadzia, my love,  knowing that you dream of me makes he happy and proud. I know our times  to be together are limited so I hope this will make the waiting easier for both of us.

So, what is it like when I dream of you, you ask?  It’s like coming home and feeling save. You are my haven in this world and I can sleep in peace when I imagine you here with me. Sometimes I just feel your warm skin. Wrapped around my body. Feel your soft breath against my neck and your hair tickling me. This is the peace I want and need so desperately.

But your letter spoke of your heart beating fast when you woke up and a feeling like we just made love. And you asked whether I know this feelings.

The answer is yes. And I’m grateful for every time I’m allowed to have such a beautiful dream of you.

If you don’t mind, let me tell you about the last dream I had, just a few days ago.

I’m almost a bit embarrassed  to confess, but my dream had no fancy place or any events around… so don’t be shocked when you find out that it basically was only you and me making love without many detours.

You have been warned, my lady, if you decide to read further you may blush (which I personally would find adorable).

 

Imagine you and me together in a big bed. Our clothes are already gone and your beautiful black hair is the brightest contrast to the white of the bed.

We kiss. Soft and warm your lips on mine. Fast the kisses become passionate. Your tongue slides over my lips and I let it slip through so our tongues can meet and start to play with each other.

Your hands caress me. You touch my chest and slide down your hands only hesitating for one little moment when you pass my waist.

_He_  already awaits you eagerly and ready for you. I gasp when your sweet little hand circles around him. You caress me. Exactly the right amount between soft and determined you rub your hands over my arousal and I cannot suppress a moan of pleasure. Now your wonderful green eyes ask wordless permission for the next step and I reply: „Are sure?” You just nod with a sweet little smile and I can only say: „Please, do it.“

Next thing I feel is your lips placing sweet little kisses on me and I almost can’t control my self any longer but I try because I never want it to end. I lift my head to watch you and it is such a beautiful sight to see you down there with your lips on  _him_. You glide along with your tongue while holding tight at the base. The feelings are incredible and I fear I will finish at once the moment you let the tip glide into your mouth. I concentrate because I want to last for ever like that. I let you play with me, explore, until I feel I need a break and I say: „Come to me, love, I want to hold you.“

You let  _him_  slip out of your mouth. He is hard and throbbing now and almost glistening from the moist of your sweet mouth. I want to pull you close to me, rest you in the soft pillows so I can return some of the pleasures you just gave me but you place your hand over my wildly beating heart and whisper: „Stay as you are, Cullen. Tonight you’ll be the one who get’s spoiled.“ And I can hear the sweetest little laugh from you before you slide your delicate body over mine until you come to straddle me.

Oh Maker, I can already feel the heat of your hidden place on me. So soft and when you eventually start sliding over my length I feel how wet you already are. You keep on teasing me with your hips moving back and forth over me and  you lean forward so we finally melt into another kiss. My hands find a hold around your sweet round lower back and you let out a little groan, when I grab them a bit tighter to pull you closer. You rub your most sensual nub on my length and I feel you getting faster on me. Your little sighs become groans but so soft and full of joy I would love to listen to them forever. I feel your pleasure and make it mine and so we are moving together, giving lust to each other until you whisper in my ear: „Cullen, I want to feel you inside. Shall we… continue?“

I have to chuckle a bit because your voice is so sweet and full of love and lust and of course do I want to feel you around me so tight and warm and so I ask you to lift yourself up a bit so I can find my way.

„Are you ready?“ I ask and when you nod me permission I place  _him_  at your entrance and you start letting your self down on him. Inch for inch slowly and careful and every time you take him deeper is another moment of amazement and we enjoy them together. Slowly deeper and deeper until I am all inside you. You begin to move slowly on me, whispering words of love and passion. I know I will not last very long. Not after the sweet torments you gave me as a foreplay and I ask you to sit up.

You do what I ask for, but not exactly knowing to what purpose and you gasp in surprise when my thumb softly touches your most sensitive spot to help you find relief. It’s so slick and swollen and I carefully start to rub it. It don’t takes long and I feel you come. Convulsing inner muscles tighten around my arousal and I can’t last any longer, too.

And I let go to have us climax together in a sweet wave of lust.

 

Jadzia, I’m not sure if I really wish that you are still reading… I have so many feelings right now. Embarrassment, arousal, longing and so much love. I hope you are not mad at me for writing such a naughty letter. (and such a long one!)

But maybe you even have enjoyed it? I don’t know anymore what I can say. Don’t hate me!

Maybe we can just agree, that if you don’t want to read things like that in your personal correspondence you just drop me the line „Inquisitor greatly disapproves!“ in your next letter and we are on terms  to never ever speak of it again.

No matter how you decide, just be assured that I will always love you and miss you every day you are not with me.

Can’t wait to have word from you.

Forever -Cullen

 

As to Lulus wish I add Jadzias reaction (as drawn by her creater [luluchenofdarnassus](http://tmblr.co/mWM65aegQo_XEnniVthGKfA) ) here


End file.
